power_rangers2fandomcom-20200213-history
Power Rangers SPD: Season 2
Power Rangers SPD (Series 2) is a fanfictional second season of Power Rangers SPD, one the best PR seasons of the franchise. It's based on Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger: 10 YEARS AFTER. 03.08.2018 UPDATE: Added 1 Villain, 2 New Rangers And Synopsis Updated. Theme Song Power Rangers SPD New B-Squad is coming help you We never give up and we going to save the world, Save the world Don't walk alone because evil power will destroy you SPD Is here to save you Power rangers SPD Is Here to save the world, Go go New SPD, Space patrol delta are Save you, Go go new SPD Will save you. Power rangers SPD! Synopsis A story after the first season brings new evil creatures dominating the same place, Lord Killon, the most powerful mutant monster that would precede Ransik in Time Force. For this, we will have B Squad, but the four SPD Rangers: Sky (Red), Bridge (Blue), Z (Yellow) and Syd (Pink), are not enough until you find a 5th member until find the Lina Song, to rebuild the forces of good that were lost. Now the new SPD line-up has come to grips with its new enemies with new equipment and extraordinary powers. In 2027 Dr. Tommy Oliver joins to SPD as SPD Crimson Ranger (later as Gold Ranger) And Jack Landors as SPD Gold Ranger. (later as Crimson Ranger.) And Z Becomes a Green Ranger and Lina Song Becomes a Yellow Ranger. 2 Years Later (2029) Sky was promoted to Shadow Ranger and Bridge Also is promoted to red ranger and more. Characters Rangers Allies *Alpha 69 *April Longman *OJ500 *Jason Lee Scott *Veteran Rangers: * Adam Park, Red Zeo Ranger * Vita Rocca, Blue Mystic Ranger * Summer Landsdown, Yellow Ranger * Leo Johnson, Green Dino Adventure Ranger * Will Aston, Black Overdrive Ranger * Zack Taylor, Orange Turbo Ranger * Time Force Rangers: * Lucas Kendall, Red Time Force Ranger * Trip Regis, Blue Time Force Ranger * "Katie", Green Time Force Ranger * "Jen", Yellow Time Force Ranger * Marissa Quiz, Pink Time Force Ranger * James Trans, Quantum Ranger * Dr. Jessica, Silver Time Force Ranger * Benjamin Krex, Black Time Force Ranger Villans *Lord Killon *Divatox Episodes # New Squad # Be Quiet, Please # Big Glue # Welcome, Alpha 69 # Hala April # Give Me A Chance # The Battlefield # Space Pursuit # New Rangers # Flashbacks From Season 1 # Promotion # Once A Ranger # Time Travel # Welcome Back, Jack # Epic Stink # Dino Future # SPD vs. Lord Water Dragon # Escape Pt. 1 # Escape Pt. 2 # The Elephant # Back To The Future # Freedom For 8 Hours # Faster Than You # Super Duper Tired Enemy # Monster Is Here # Call Of Effect: The Game-trap # Swap Body # Divatox's Return # Cold Power # Cheeseburger Apocalypse # Survival # I Want Join You, Power Rangers # Tommy's Promotion # Takedowns # Time For Time Force # Urunatoro, The New Villian # Big Promotion # Jump Pt. 1 # Jump Pt. 2 # Deal With It # Ransik Is Back # Farewell Pt. 1 # Farewell Pt. 2 # Farewell Pt. 3 Reboot Movie # Power Rangers SPD The Movie # Power Rangers SPD vs. The Revenge of Evil # Power Rangers SPD vs. Demon Death See Also Category:Power Ranger SPD: Season 2 Category:Power Rangers SPD Category:Series Category:Fanmade Category:Dekaranger